


But Without You, it ain't Home

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Dating, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Malex, Massage, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael & Alex celebrate their one year anniversary with a very romantic evening, filled with declarations of love and promises for the future





	But Without You, it ain't Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/gifts).



It was the most expensive hotel in Roswell, which wasn’t exactly saying much but Michael had specifically chosen it for one simple reason; the bathroom had an extra large spa.

He’d told Alex he wanted to do something special to celebrate their official one year anniversary and had insisted he would take care of everything... which he had, down to packing Alex’s overnight bag for him but that was for two reasons. One, the evening was a surprise and two, he wasn’t intending on Alex needing much luggage (or clothing).

Michael had everything they’d need packed in the back of his truck and covered over so Alex wouldn’t see when he picked him up. He pulled up outside his airstream and smiled when he saw Alex waiting for him. Michael drove right up and killed the engine.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Glad to see you too” Alex leaned in and greeted Michael with a kiss.

“I thought we were meeting at the Crashdown?”

“I uh didn’t want to wait that long to see you”

Alex’s cheeks turned a shade of pink and Michael simply grinned; reached up and cupped his neck, pulled him closer for another kiss.

“It’s okay, we uh we can skip it if you prefer?” Michael asked.

“No, I... I want to go but with you, no more of this meeting there and leaving separately. I mean, it’s been a year, everyone in town knows”

“Well then, get in already”

Alex’s face was still flushed as he hurried around the truck and climbed into the passenger seat. Michael just watched him, not saying a word and unable to wipe the smile from his face. Before Alex could affix his seatbelt, Michael leaned over for another kiss.

*

They walked into the Crashdown; hands entwined and made their way to the usual table. Liz appeared a second later and immediately began gushing over how cute a couple they were. Alex blushed again and Michael’s heart soared. He loved seeing Alex blush over something that made him happy. There was a time, not even that long ago that Alex faltered if Michael so much as smiled at him in public.

The couple ordered and Michael reached for Alex’s hand again, holding it in plain sight on the table; so grateful they were finally at a point he could do that and not have Alex freak out. Liz deposited their milkshakes before them, eyes roaming over their entwined hands then she caught Michael’s eye. Her gaze clearly screamed ‘put a ring on it’. He bit his lip; he had every intention of affixing a ring to Alex tonight but not on his finger. Michael winked at Liz who smirked and walked away.

“So uh” Alex began “it’s not that I don’t like coming here but-”

“But it's our official anniversary so why didn’t I pick somewhere... fancy?”

“Guerin, that’s not what-”

“This is our place, Alex... This was where you kissed me in front of all our friends for the first time”

“And where you said you loved me for the first time”

“Not to mention our first, public handj-“

Alex coughed very loudly to drown out the rest of his words but Michael just winked at him while his boyfriend shot him a ‘don’t even think about doing it again’ look.

Michael changed the subject to put Alex more at ease until their meals arrived then all logical thoughts left his brain as he watched Alex eat his fries. The way his mouth savored each one, Michael felt his pants growing tighter. It didn’t help that Alex held his gaze the entire time.

Michael knew that Alex knew exactly what he was doing, the effect he had on his boyfriend and it took every ounce of his willpower to not leap across the table and take Alex in the middle of the diner.

But there was a time and a place for naughty things and Michael could be a patient man. He’d waited ten years to have Alex in his arms again, another half hour before getting him alone wasn’t going to kill him.

They laughed and giggled and were just genuinely happy being together, no outside forces or drama coming between them; no life or death, end of the world disaster trying to tear them apart. They were finally just a normal, happy couple on a normal, happy date.

Liz brought the check, Alex immediately picked it up. Michael opened his mouth to at least pretend to protest but he was going to let Alex believe he’d won this round. They left and climbed into Michael’s truck.

“Man, I think I ate too much” Alex declared. “I might need a nap before I slip into a food coma”

“Maybe if you hadn’t kept deep throating your fries, and mine, you wouldn’t be so full” Michael replied with a smile.

Alex reached for his hand.

“Don’t worry, I still have plenty of room for desert”

“Oh? Anything in particular you fancy?”

“I don’t know... maybe some alien meat?”

Michael yelped in surprise when Alex’s hand began to molest him through his jeans. His grasp was sudden, strong and almost violent but Michael’s entire body reacted accordingly and he immediately pulled Alex’s face to meet him in a desperate kiss.

“You are... incorrigible” Michael hissed though he was still grinning.

“Your place or mine?” Alex whispered in his ear.

“I uh I actually have something else in mind” Michael gasped while Alex continued to fondle him.

Fortunately it was a short drive to their destination and Michael pulled his truck around back. Alex frowned in confusion.

“What are we doing here?” Alex asked him.

“Celebrating our anniversary in style” Michael replied.

“But... I... Guerin, is this necessary? I mean... it’s not exactly cheap...”

“Actually you’d be surprised but come on, it’s not like we’ve ever done anything like this before”

Michael slipped out of the truck and fetched their bags while Alex climbed out and frowned.

“You... packed for me?” He gasped.

“How else could I surprise you?”

He reached into his pocket for the room key, having checked in earlier, and led Alex towards the elevator. Up to their room, they walked hand in hand while Michael’s heart was racing a mile a minute.

He unlocked the door then turned to cover his boyfriend’s eyes. Alex immediately closed his eyes and allowed Michael to guide him into the room.

The door slowly slid closed behind them and once Michael heard it, he removed his hands and told Alex to open his eyes then he watched, nervously, as Alex’s gaze surveyed the room. Taking in the large, king size bed in which the pillows were covered in rose petals and the sign hanging above it that read ‘happy anniversary!’.

Michael took Alex’s hand and turned him around to see the champagne and chocolates on the table.

Michael’s heart was still racing as he waited, anxiously, for Alex’s reaction.

“You did all this... for me?” Alex gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

“Of course I did” Michael replied, almost shyly “I love you and I wanted this to be special”

“It is!” Alex declared as the tears began to slide down his cheeks “but every minute I spend with you is special”

Michael reached up and brushed the tears from Alex’s face before leaning closer to kiss him. He felt Alex’s arms slide around his waist, pulling him close and their hips ground together. He smiled into the kiss, Alex’s eagerness was very prominent through his jeans.

Michael reached for Alex’s jacket and started to separate him from the material but Alex pulled away and he frowned, afraid he’d done something wrong.

“Wait” Alex gasped as he reached up to carefully remove it himself. “It’s uh a new jacket”

“No it’s not” Michael was still frowning.

“I uh just had it dry cleaned and I don’t want you ruining it”

Michael’s frown shifted to a pout but Alex had a point, he  _ had _ torn his fair share of Alex’s shirts. He watched, patiently, while Alex draped his jacket over the back of a nearby chair. Alex also removed his shirt for safekeeping and put it with his jacket.

Now Alex was standing before him, naked from the waist up and eyeing him hungrily. Michael yanked his own shirt off then pulled Alex to him, naked chests pressed together while their lips met in a chaste kiss for Alex leaned back and held Michael’s gaze. His entire demeanor changed on a dime.

“Here’s the thing, Guerin” Alex said, their eyes still locked. “Once this prosthetic comes off, it’s not going back on until we have to leave here; so I’m asking you to let me do just one thing first”

“What’s that?” he asked; his heart already thumping with excitement. Michael loved when Alex became authoritative with him, especially given the way Alex’s eyes roamed his body, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“I have to fuck you” 

Michael swallowed back a groan as Alex pulled away to look into his eyes. Their gazes locked; Michael didn’t say a word, simply unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants.

His heart was still pounding with excitement yet he continued to stare into Alex’s intense gaze, noticed the way his tongue brushed his lips in anticipation yet neither moved until Alex shifted and placed his hands upon his hips. Michael swallowed another groan. His love was the image of perfection, half naked with such a commanding demeanor. It took all his willpower to stop himself from screaming ‘just do it already!’

It was a stand-off but Michael knew they could both be equally as stubborn so he cheated and used his telekinesis to open his discarded bag and seconds later the tube of lubricant flew across the room, into his hand. He held it up for Alex, waited for him to take it from him but the soldier held his stance; his only movement being his arms shifted to cross his chest.

Michael’s eyes flickered from Alex’s eyes to his lips and back again. His hand was trembling as he held the tube out, his body already eagerly anticipating whatever Alex wanted to do to him... because he’d let him. He was Alex’s and he’d do anything his love asked of him.

Arms still crossed, Alex took a step forward so Michael instinctively moved one back. They did this twice more until Michael was trapped between Alex and the bed. Still no words had been exchanged but Alex tilted his head, ever so slightly, and Michael sank down onto the mattress; he continued to look up at Alex while trying to kick his pants clear of his body and still clutching the tube in his hands.

Then Alex leaned down, his lips close to Michael’s ear and his breath tickled his skin. Michael closed his eyes and waited for what comes next.

“Do it yourself” Alex’s husky, commanding voice hissed and Michael moaned. He loved fingering himself; loved it even more when Alex watched him do it.

When Alex moved to pull away, Michael turned and kissed him in response but their tongues had barely touched before Alex broke the embrace. His eyes were filled with lust and Michael’s heart melted.

He released his hold and allowed his love to stand back up; could feel Alex’s eyes taking in his entire body so Michael wasted no time kicking off his boots and sliding back onto the bed, positioned himself just right and oh so slowly lowered his underwear. He watched Alex watch him, saw the way Alex swallowed back a smile as Michael’s already hard cock was set free.

He opened the tube, poured a generous amount onto his fingers then grasped his cock with his other hand.

“ _ No _ ” Alex hissed. “You  _ can’t _ touch yourself”

Michael heard the whine of disappointment leave his lips then he blushed in slight embarrassment but Alex merely smirked at him. He reluctantly released his cock and parted his legs; watched as Alex licked his lips again.

He held Alex’s gaze as he slowly slid two fingers inside himself and let out a low moan; saw his lover’s body twitch. Alex wasn’t usually one to just stand and watch though, often stroking Michael’s cock or kissing the groans from his mouth. Michael writhed and moaned and bucked his hips, fucking himself over and over while watching Alex watch him. He worked himself closer and closer to the edge while spewing absolutely filthy sentiments to his lover.

Surprisingly, Alex let him go for quite some time yet Michael never lost his enthusiasm for the task at hand and he managed to work himself into a desperate state before Alex took a single step toward him.

Gazes still fixed, Michael added another finger.

Alex stepped closer, leaned down and kissed him so Michael moved into him, returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm; he parted his legs further to allow Alex between them while they exchanged deep kisses. He felt Alex’s hand on his wrist, urging him to stop his actions and he allowed it but only so his hands were free to undo Alex’s zip.

His lover still didn’t say a word while Michael lowered his pants and underwear; he leaned forward and placed a wet kiss to the head of his cock, gave a whimper of disappointment when Alex made him stop.

He allowed Alex to call all the shots, he lay back after being playfully pushed down then he watched as Alex reached for the lube, coated his long, hard cock.

“That’s it, baby” Michael whispered. “I’m ready for you”

“Yeah, you are” Alex teased.

The bed was the perfect height for what they both wanted; Michael lay back, legs spread with Alex between them then he felt Alex slide into him and couldn’t stop the growl of appreciation from deep within his throat. He looked up at him with lustful eyes and Alex stared right back, his gaze filled with equal desire.

Michael grasped the bedcovers in his fist and reached for his hard cock with the other only for Alex to stop him.

“I said  _ no _ touching” Alex said with a smirk.

“Baby, you’re  _ killing _ me” Michael groaned.

But Alex’s only response was to thrust harder and deeper until Michael couldn’t think or breathe, could only  _ feel _ and everything Alex did to him felt  _ amazing _ . 

The angle was just right, Alex worked Michael’s sweet spot again and again with desperate enthusiasm, pushing Michael closer and closer to the brink until he was begging and pleading ‘baby please?’ which merely made Alex ride him that bit harder.

His knuckles were white from clenching the sheet, sweat formed on his brow yet they both held on for as long as possible. Michael was still pleading for Alex to touch him, stroke him but Alex continued to shake his head no until he swiftly pulled free, leaving Michael empty and desperate as Alex held his gaze and came all over Michael’s stomach. He watched as Alex leaned down and took him into his mouth but his love had barely taken him in before Michael lost all control and shot his seed deep in Alex’s throat.

He was completely spent, panting and gasping for breath as Alex slowly crept along the length of the bed and settled beside him. Michael couldn’t stop the smile dancing upon his lips, his heart a flutter as Alex leaned forward to kiss him. He didn’t miss a beat as he plunged his tongue into Alex’s mouth and growled when he tasted himself lingering inside. 

Fuck, it was hot! There was something so erotic about knowing Alex was willing to do that for him, of course he was more than happy to return the favor. He was still fighting for breath as he reached down and scooped the sticky substance from his stomach then brought it to his lips, licking his fingers clean and enjoying the aroused sounds coming from Alex’s throat.

“That was hot” Michael whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

“I don’t think I can do it again” Alex confessed “I’m exhausted”

They both laughed; Michael shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe they were here, that they were  _ finally _ together, happy and content. Despite Liz’s subtle hints, Michael knew he wanted to be with Alex but it wasn’t the right time for asking the soldier to make that commitment to him just yet, especially since-

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, suddenly looking very worried and Michael had forgotten how easily Alex could read him.

“It’s nothing” Michael assured him. “I’m tired too but I definitely need to clean up”

He slid off the bed, kicked all his clothing aside and felt Alex’s gaze on his naked body as he walked across the room; picked up a bottle of champagne and opened it to pour a glass for Alex which he handed to him.

“You don’t even like champagne” Alex exclaimed.

“But you do” Michael replied. He leaned down and kissed his lips, Alex smiled up at him.

Michael turned back around then sauntered off to the bathroom to clean himself off. He started to fill the bath with water then returned to Alex’s side.

His love was sprawled across the bed, champagne glass still in his hand and he looked up at Michael from heavy lidded eyes. He reached for the glass and placed it aside but Alex was still grinning up at him.

“What did I ever do to deserve all this?” Alex murmured.

“I love you” Michael whispered “and you deserve nothing but the best”

“Guerin-”

“It’s been a year, Alex… a year since we officially decided we  _ could  _ do this… that we  _ could  _ be together and I want to celebrate that… that for the past year, you’ve been mine”

“I’ve always been yours, Guerin”

Michael leaned down for another kiss. Alex continued to grin up at him while Michael slowly separated him from his rumpled clothing then carefully reached for his prosthetic.

“Are you ready…” Michael began “I mean… may I?”

Alex nodded his head yes though he’d meant what he’d said earlier. He had every intention of keeping the prosthetic off as much as possible until they had to leave here. Alex stared up at Michael and waited patiently while his love ever so gently removed the prosthetic limb and carefully placed it aside, a good distance away for its own protection before returning to kiss him once more.

Michael placed a single kiss to Alex’s lips then another to his forehead before he disappeared again. He could hear Alex’s gentle whisper as he checked the water level in the spa, added a few necessities then returned to his love. He’d expected to find Alex asleep but the soldier was sitting up, appeared to be waiting for  _ something _ .

He couldn’t stop the exhale that escaped his lips.

“What?” Alex sounded so confused.

“Just… you” Michael said with a loving smile.

“What?”

He moved closer and crawled onto the bed, up Alex’s body until he could claim his lips in another kiss.

“You’re the most  _ beautiful _ thing I’ve ever seen” he whispered. “And… you’re  _ mine _ ”

His words caused Alex to blush furiously; his face turned a beautiful shade of red and he fluttered his eyes almost nervously. After a year together, Alex still reacted so adorably to Michael’s compliments.

“I’m the lucky one, Guerin” Alex replied, looked up to hold his gaze. “Because you  _ stayed _ ; I gave you a million reasons to walk away, used every excuse possible because I was scared but you  _ knew _ it was all lies I was just telling myself… I’m sorry for-”

His apology was cut off by another kiss from Michael who also grasped his hand, entwined their fingers.

“No more apologies, Alex” he murmured, “we’re together now and always will be”

Alex whimpered as Michael pulled away and slid off the bed. He could see it in Alex’s eyes, he wanted them to stay like that longer but Michael had other ideas. He cheated and used his telekinesis to move Alex towards him then smiled innocently at him but Alex growled and reached for Michael. He knew how much Alex liked it when he used his powers on him.

Michael reached out, scooped Alex into his arms and kissed him. In turn, Alex’s hand twisted into Michael’s curls, tugged almost aggressively as he started towards the bathroom. Neither broke the kiss as Michael navigated his way across the room.

Once in the bathroom, the taps appeared to turn off on their own as Michael carefully deposited Alex inside the very large spa. The water was just right and Michael watched as his love immediately relaxed then sank even lower beneath the surface.

For a moment, Michael didn’t move; just observed the way Alex enjoyed the relaxing warm water. He kicked into gear by lighting the candles he’d placed around the room then used his abilities to kill the lights and he paused again. By the glow of candlelight, Alex appeared even more breathtaking. 

He moved closer but didn’t climb into the tub, choosing instead to sit on the edge with just his legs immersed. Alex immediately moved towards him so Michael leaned down for a kiss.

No words were needed; Alex slid between Michael’s parted legs and leaned back into his embrace but Michael was already slicking his hands with oil. He reached out and slid one hand up Alex’s neck, squeezed then released as he went.

This elicited a low moan from Alex’s lips so he placed both hands on either side of his neck and began to move his fingers in circles while sliding down then along his shoulder blades.

Alex sighed, happily, and leaned into Michael’s touch. His thumbs pressed into the base of his neck, still moving in a circular pattern.

“Something tells me you’ve done this before” Alex said almost sleepily.

“Does it feel good?” Michael asked.

“The best”

“Why are you so tense?”

“Fear of the unknown?” Alex suggested “never know what you’re going to do to me next”

“And that frightens you?”

“It definitely excites me”

He reached up, gripped one of Michael’s hands and guided it under the water. This threw his balance and Michael toppled into the water with Alex but they both simply giggled.

“Bout time you joined me” Alex teased.

He was atop of Michael, kissing him intensely before his love could get away but Michael returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. He could feel Alex’s excitement pressed against him and reached down to give him a few affectionate strokes.

“I could stay here with you forever” Michael whispered.

“The water would get cold” Alex replied.

“I would keep you warm”

“Because you run hot”

“Hot for you”

Michael’s heart soared at the sound of Alex’s beautiful chuckle. He shifted their position so he was once again behind Alex then he eased him back into his arms so his love was leaning against his chest. They held the embrace a moment and Michael pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder before he reached around and placed his hand to his stomach. He felt Alex relax against him and they both closed their eyes.

“So relaxing” Michael whispered.

“Mmmmm” Alex agreed.

His hand traveled lower and brushed against Alex’s cock.

“Someone’s  _ really  _ enjoying this” Michael teased “I know I am”

Alex’s hand closed over Michael’s and they lazily stroked him a few times.

“Confession time” Michael said, eyes still closed, “I’m so weak for a relaxing bath… I uh go see Is like once a month and commandeer her bathroom just because”

“Really?” Alex was surprised. How did he not know this about Michael? 

“It’s the one downside to living in the airstream”

“Really? The only one?” He paused “so why not use mine?”

Michael could hear the hurt in Alex’s voice.

“If I’m going to impose on someone, it might as well be Isobel” he explained.

“But I… I uh have a tub that  _ never  _ gets used and uh I mean you have a key and-”

“Shhhh, I’m sorry” Michael placed another kiss to Alex’s neck “you’re right… I uh should but I just started going to Is so long ago that it never occurred to me to go anywhere else”

Alex took both of Michael’s hands in his and wrapped them around himself so he was engulfed in Michael’s strong embrace.

“You’re welcome in my tub anytime, Guerin” Alex insisted. “You’re welcome in my  _ anything anytime” _

Michael smirked and tightened his grasp, held Alex safely in his arms and continued to place gentle kisses to his neck.

“Could you really stay forever?” Alex whispered.

Michael paused, lips still against Alex’s skin yet Alex himself was completely still, gaze fixed ahead, not looking at him. Michael moved his face away from Alex’s but didn’t ease his embrace.

“I know that you love me” Alex continued, “I also know that…” he stroked his hand up and down Michael’s arm “you’re still building your ship”

Michael’s entire body tensed and he knew Alex could feel it, they were so closely entwined.

“How long have you known?” Michael’s voice cracked.

“A while but uh it’s okay… I… I get it… That it’s important to you, to finish what you started but you do hope to finish one day, don’t you?”

“I’ve been collecting the pieces for as long as I can remember”

“I understand”

Michael feared that Alex didn’t entirely understand what the ship meant to him. In that very moment, he wished he’d taken Liz’s teasing seriously. If ever there was a perfect time to propose to Alex, this was it but he couldn’t now… not without a ring. A ring showed he planned for it, not just half heartedly blurting it out to prove his love… that wasn’t what Alex was looking for right now.

“I love you” Michael assured him “and nothing will ever change that”

“Okay” Alex whispered.

He reached for Michael’s hands and took both in his, placed one over his heart then guided the other between his legs and thrust just once into Michael’s grasp. They held the embrace, Michael placed kisses to Alex’s neck while lazily stroking his cock.

It was moments like this that he considered destroying the ship entirely, his future and his life was  _ here _ with Alex. He had no doubt in his mind that Alex was his family; Max and Isobel too but it was difficult for him to let go. He’d spent his entire life, wishing and hoping to one day find a place to belong either the one he’d come from or one he’d build for himself here. Max and Isobel had assimilated easier than him. 

He closed his eyes. Alex had been the first shining beacon of hope for him. Since that first night in the toolshed when he’d selflessly given him a guitar and didn't expect anything in return. Sometimes he wished he hadn’t been so hesitant, had the balls to accept Alex’s kiss and not turned away in a panic. Things may have been so different had he not… but he’d come to his senses quickly enough.

“Guerin?” Alex whispered “did I say something I shouldn’t’ve?”

“What?” Michael shook his head, returned to the present “no, of course not… I was just thinking about that night in the toolshed”

He felt Alex tense in his arms and he placed another kiss to his neck then another.

“It’s okay; not  _ that _ night… the uh the first night, when you leaned in to kiss me and I-“

“Panicked?

Michael chuckled, his breath tickled Alex’s skin.

“Uh yeah, I guess you could say that” he agreed.

“Well, what would  _ you _ call it then?”

“Taking a moment to process”

“A moment? It was  _ three days _ later when you came to the museum”

“I was… I dunno… confused and needed time to think”

Alex turned, craned his neck to lean back and kiss him.

“I’m glad you did” he said before he turned around and settled in Michael’s arms again. “But I was so nervous when you showed up” he curled his fingers around Michael’s, holding his hand tightly. “Was bracing for the worst”

“The worst?”

“I uh was… I thought that…”

Michael brought his other hand up, his thumb brushed across Alex’s nipple and caused his breath to hitch.

“You thought I was gonna let you down gently”

“Something like that”

He shifted their positions, placed space between them and slowly began to massage Alex’s shoulders. They both fell into a comfortable silence as Michael kneaded the flesh and Alex completely melted under his touch. While he worked, he used his telekinesis to reach for the chocolates and the champagne from the other room. He deposited both on the side then sent one chocolate into Alex’s mouth and one in his own. Michael lifted the bottle and poured a glass for his love.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me drunk” Alex teased.

“Drunk and pliant you mean” Michael joked.

Alex sipped his drink while Michael continued to feed chocolates to both of them. He placed the empty glass aside and carefully turned around, climbed into Michael’s lap and straddled him, leaned down to kiss him.

Michael ran his hands down Alex’s back, his fingernails scraped the skin and Alex bucked his hips, grinding against Michael. While they continued to exchange soft kisses, Michael brought a tube of body wash closer and poured the liquid over Alex’s body. With his mind, he brushed a loofah over his skin.

Their hands were all over each other’s bodies, mouths fighting for dominance of the embrace while Michael playfully moved the loofah telekinetically. Alex let out a gasp when Michael pressed the loofah a little too intimately.

“Guerin” he gasped between kisses.

“Nothing wrong with being thorough” Michael teased.

“Just how… thorough are you planning to be?”

But Michael didn’t reply, merely kissed Alex again. This led to Alex wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and holding him close; they could each feel the others heart beating as they held each other for a long time. The candles burned low and the water began to cool so Michael climbed out and toweled himself dry while Alex pulled himself onto the lip of the tub.

Michael pulled the plug and kissed Alex as the water drained away. He then proceeded to help Alex dry off before he took him into his arms and carried him back to the bed.

As he carefully laid his love down on the mattress, Alex placed a loving kiss upon his lips. Neither of them would ever admit it but they both loved when Michael carried Alex in his arms. It may have started as a matter of convenience but it was a gesture they’d both come to treasure.

Michael returned to the bathroom and blew out the candles before hurrying back to Alex. He climbed onto the bed and kissed him.

Again they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves but before long, Alex found himself on his stomach with Michael massaging his back and shoulders. Michael spent all day working with his hands and it definitely showed, for he knew exactly what he was doing and it didn’t take long for Alex to be completely relaxed beneath him.

Michael kissed a trail down the small of Alex’s back then parted his cheeks. So enthralled by the massage, he didn’t notice Michael’s actions until he felt the soft, warm, wet tongue prodding at his hole and all he could do was moan in delight.

He knew exactly what he was doing, every trick and spot to  _ really _ get a reaction from Alex. Michael kissed and licked and prodded and teased, pushed Alex closer and closer to the brink; knew what his tongue was doing to his love and not just because Alex was extremely vocal in his appreciation. He sensed when Alex was creeping closer, knew from the way Alex tried to relive some of the pressure by grinding against the sheets but Michael lifted his hips and brought Alex closer to himself, heard the whimper of desperation from Alex’s lips. 

“Guerin!” Alex was practically sobbing by now. “Please? Please?”

But Michael wasn’t ready for that yet. He’d make Alex wait all night if he could but he also knew he’d never be able to wait that long himself. A few more minutes passed, Alex begged and Michael teased him but as soon as he was about to come, Michael released him and Alex cried out from desperate need.

Michael rolled Alex onto his back and kissed a trail along his skin, up his side and across his chest. His rock hard cock was standing at attention but if Michael touched him, he was sure Alex would come.

“Damn” he cursed, his voice tickled Alex’s ear.

“What?” Alex panted. “What’s wrong?”

“I uh forgot an accessory; I bought a ring-”

“You what?” Alex cut him off, sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. “A… a ring?”

“Oh shit” Michael reached for Alex and placed both hands on his cheeks, stared into his terrified eyes. “No, not that kind of ring… Sorry, baby, I uh I meant a cock ring”

They stared at each other for a  _ long _ time. Both lost in mixed thoughts.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered “I shouldn’t have panicked like that”

“It’s okay, I uh shouldn’t have scared you like that”

“No… I mean uh it uh made sense and…” he paused and took a slow breath. “We uh we don’t need toys or anything, Guerin… I just… I just need you to make love to me, right here, right now, on our anniversary”

“I love you, Alex”

“I know and I love you too”

Alex leaned closer and kissed Michael’s lips but something in the air had changed between them. Michael couldn’t shake it either. Had Alex been expecting a proposal? They’d talked earlier about Michael’s ship; did Alex think Michael was planning to get his hopes up, promise to marry him then just disappear in his ship one day? Fuck! He loved Alex and he  _ wanted _ to spend the rest of his days on Earth with him but he couldn’t make that commitment now without Alex thinking he’d pushed him into it.

“Please, Guerin” Alex’s voice broke through his musings. “Make love to me”

Alex took Michael’s hand in his then guided it between his parted legs. With his other hand he reached for the lube and handed it to Michael.

He watched as Alex scooted back just a little and parted his legs for Michael. He peered at him from beneath his lashes while he reached for himself and slowly stroked his cock. Gazes locked, Michael coated his fingers then moved closer and swiftly slipped his index and middle fingers between the clefts while leaning in for a deep kiss.

Alex grasped Michael’s hair, tugging on his curls and kissing him deeply, hungrily, while Michael’s digits teased and stretched him. He bucked his hips, fucking himself on Michael’s fingers while moaning loudly into his lover’s mouth.

Michael cocked his digits and caused Alex to cry out, the sound muffled by Michael’s lips. They continued to exchange kisses while he worked him open, preparing him for what was still to come. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna last long” Alex murmured “you’re  _ killing _ me, Guerin”

He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Michael removed his fingers and smirked as Alex whimpered. He shifted so he was between Alex’s parted legs then he leaned down and ran his tongue down the length of Alex’s hard cock. He felt the shudder that shook his body and grinned, looked up at him and paused. The way Alex was looking at him took his breath away.

Michael crawled up the bed, kissed his way along Alex’s naked body until he reached his lips and placed a single kiss to the corner of his mouth but Alex reached for him and held him, kissed him slowly.

“Guerin, please?” Alex whispered, his voice breathy. 

Michael chuckled and kissed him one more time before he shifted to lie beside him. He watched as Alex wordlessly rolled onto his side and his eyes scanned his firm back. Michael moved, wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together.

He guided his cock between Alex’s cheeks, felt the brief hint of resistance as he pressed past the tight ring of muscles and felt the shudder in his body.

Alex reached down, his fingers entwined with Michael’s as they held each other. He leaned in, pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck, up his cheek to claim his lips. Michael slowly rocked his hips as his tongue invaded Alex’s mouth. They clung to each other; exchanging sweet, tender, gentle kisses while making love. Their bodies moved together in perfect sync.

Time stood still, everything slipped away until all they could see, feel, was each other. Neither wanted it to end, both fighting to hold on but Michael’s fingers were working wonders on Alex’s cock and it didn’t take long before they were teetering on the edge. Alex reached up, grasped Michael’s curls and clung to him as he lost control and came. Michael kissed him as he held him in his arms and shot his load in Alex’s ass.

They came down from the shared high of orgasmic bliss as they continued to hold each other. Michael kept placing quick kisses to Alex’s cheek and neck. 

“I love you” he whispered.

Past experience had taught him not to linger so Michael reluctantly separated himself from Alex and moved into the bathroom to clean up. He hurried back and proceeded to thoroughly clean the remnants of their lovemaking from Alex’s body. Michael was quick to do what was necessary then he returned to Alex’s side, pulled his lover into his arms and they held each other for a long time until they both drifted off to sleep.

*

It was dark in the room when Michael awoke, the only light coming from the open curtain and the weirdly positioned street light which shone upon Alex’s sleeping form. Being very careful not to disturb him, he slipped off the bed and reached for his phone. Michael sneaked into the bathroom and pushed the door closed while dialing one of his contacts. Liz answered on the seventh ring.

“What?” She sounded tired.

“Liz, I need a favor” he whispered.

“Mikey, it’s three o’clock in the morning”

“And I need a favor”

“Three o’clock” she muttered and yawned at the same time.

Michael paused for a moment; he genuinely felt bad for disturbing her sleep but it was an emergency because he couldn’t leave and risk Alex waking up, fearing he’d run off somewhere.

“Please, Liz?” He lowered his voice, trying desperately hard not to wake Alex. “This is important” She yawned again.

“It better be”

“I should’ve listened to you, should’ve listened to my heart instead of my head” he paused “I need you to go to the bunker under my trailer, on the bookshelf there’s a key to a drawer and in the drawer is a built in lockbox with a combination-”

“Mikey, talk louder and clearer, please but understand I’m not running errands for you in the middle of the night”

“Please?” He begged.

“What do you possibly need at 3am?”

“Blueprints”

“What? For your ship?”

Michael sighed and sat down on the lip of the bathtub.

“No, not my ship” he confessed and nervously started flicking the skin around his cuticle “its designs for an engagement ring”

Liz gasped in surprise.

“A… a ring?” She stammered. He smiled at her shock.

“Yeah; for three months I’ve been trying to find the perfect ring and realized I was never going to… so I started designing one myself” he paused “the thing is, I can’t afford a ring… not yet but…”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Nothing; because my mind has always been made… Its just… I was… I woke up and just… seeing him, sleeping so… having him by my side is all I’ve ever wanted, Liz… and I need him to know that but I can’t propose empty handed so I need the designs, so I can show him it’s been on my mind for a long time and isn’t just a whim. I love him and I want to be with him forever”

Liz was muttering to herself in Spanish and Michael rolled his eyes until she was done.

“Michael, you can’t propose with a piece of paper either” she explained. 

“Alex will understand, it's the sentiment not the material”

“I’m sorry but I’m not going to drive across town, twice, just so you can propose with a drawing”

“Liz, please? You’re the only one I trust with this”

“No, Mikey, I’m sorry… And I need to go back to sleep so… goodnight”

She ended the call and Michael sighed in disappointment; he’d been certain she’d help him and now he was just sad. He didn’t think it was worth waking anyone else so he got up and opened the bathroom door. Alex was sitting up, looking around in confusion but his face lit up with relief when he saw Michael in the doorway.

“You’re awake” Alex greeted him with a smile.

“I had to pee” he replied.

Michael moved back towards the bed, slipped his phone unnoticed under the pillow then pulled Alex into his embrace.

“We uh we slept through dinner” he stated as Alex’s stomach made a low growl. They both laughed.

“Does this place have room service?”

“Not twenty four hours”

“We ate all the chocolate”

“Wait, I know!”

Michael didn’t get up but made his bag slide across the room. He lifted it onto the bed and rummaged about inside, two bottles of nail polish remover fell out and Alex tucked them back in as Michael produced a pack of microwave popcorn. He held it up triumphantly.

“There’s no kitchen in here” Alex hated to tell him.

“Don’t need it, remember?” Michael replied.

He held the bag in his hand and concentrated a burst of energy, making the bag expand and the smell of popcorn filled the room. Michael tore the pack open then offered it to Alex who was looking at him with such admiration.

“You’re amazing” Alex whispered.

“I know” Michael replied as he threw a piece in his mouth.

It wasn’t a filling meal but they devoured the entire pack then finished off the bottle of champagne before settling back down. Alex snuggled into Michael and kissed him.

“Thank you” he whispered, his finger tracing a pattern upon Michael’s chest. “For  _ all  _ of this, Guerin”

Michael smiled, kissed Alex’s crown and stroked his fingers up and down his love’s arm. He wasn’t sure what to say next, terrified the next words from his mouth would be ‘marry me’.

“I love you, Alex” he said before kissing him again.

*

Michael awoke to an unfamiliar sound; he didn’t open his eyes, just reached for Alex to make sure he was okay but the bed beside him was empty so he slowly opened his eyes and found Alex on the floor, arm extended, hand reaching for his jacket on the nearby chair.

“Alex!” Michael exclaimed in shock “baby, what-?”

“Don’t get up!” Alex almost shouted. There was a fierce determination in his eyes as he grabbed his jacket but his tone had Michael pausing before he’d had a chance to slide out of bed.

“Alex?” Michael’s voice was gentler now.

“I didn’t want you to see me hoping across the room so I tried to hurry and I tripped” he admitted, eyes averted,  _ almost  _ ashamed.

“If you wanted your jacket I could’ve…” Michael waved his hand to indicate his telekinesis. “Not that I would’ve approved the idea of you putting clothes on this early in the morning”

Alex laughed and shook his head, looked up at Michael with a small smile.

He stared down at Alex, his face alight with pure love and admiration for him but Michael stayed put, just waited to see what he would do next. He wanted to help but Alex wasn’t completely helpless. 

“Were you cold?” He knew he sounded worried.

“What?” Alex frowned.

“Your jacket… Why did you…?”

Alex sighed in defeat and rubbed his face with his hand.

“This wasn’t how I imagined it to be but…”

Alex carefully moved across the floor and paused just shy of the bed. Michael immediately moved closer to assist if he asked but Alex didn’t even attempt to get up, started to rummage in the pockets of the jacket with a worried expression on his face which softened once he obviously found what he’d been searching for.

He stilled and took a deep breath, slowly released it before he looked up at Michael. His eyes drank in his appearance from his worried eyes to his crazed bed hair and he smiled.

“Last night was probably one of the most romantic nights of my life” Alex began.

“Probably?” Michael frowned which earned a genuine chuckle from Alex.

“Okay, it  _ was _ one of the most romantic” he corrected himself with a shining smile “and I could never put into words how I feel about you, what you mean to me, how much I love you” he paused as tears formed in his eyes but he fought them back “you were my first and I want you to be my last…”

“Alex-”

“Guerin, I know what your ship means to you… To you, to Max, to Isobel… and I want you to do what you feel is best for all of you… So I also respect that one day, the time will come that you’ll be able to go home, to find out where you really came from and back to the life you were meant to have…” he paused “and I want that for you because I love you but…” his eyes filled with tears again.

“But?” Michael whispered. His heart had all but stopped as tears filled his own eyes. He didn’t know what he would do if Alex told him to just go now.

“But I want…” the tears began to roll down Alex’s cheeks. “I want you to be mine forever and… I want to know that even  _ after _ you leave, a part of us will always be together”

He pulled a box from the pocket and opened it to reveal a ring.

Michael’s hand flew to his mouth to cover the gasp of surprise as he blinked back tears himself.

“I will love you for the rest of my life” Alex promised “I want to look up at the stars and be able to say my husband is out there, where he belongs” he stopped to collect himself. 

“Michael Guerin, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Michael barely let Alex finish the question before he threw himself into his arms, sent them both tumbling to the floor in an awkward tangle of limbs and he crushed their lips together in a deep almost bruising kiss.

When they parted, the tears were streaming down both their cheeks but neither cared. Michael leaned closer and rested his forehead against Alex’s. They both held the embrace, eyes closed as they clung to each other. Michael kissed him again.

“I belong with you, Alex” Michael whispered “because you are my home”

Alex sobbed.

“No, I don’t want this to be me forcing you to stay” Alex insisted.

“Maybe I’m forcing you to come with me?”

“Michael-”

“We can cross that bridge years from now if I ever manage to finish the damn thing”

Alex nodded in agreement. Michael’s heart was racing, he couldn’t even think straight; still in a state of shock he watched with tear filled eyes while Alex’s fingers trembled as he tried to pull the ring free of the box. Michael reached out and placed his hand on top of Alex’s and smiled at him. His hand immediately stopped trembling.

“Alex, I love you” Michael whispered.

“I uh wasn’t sure if you’d uh want to wear it” he explained “so uh… I um…”

He lifted the base of the box and pulled out a chain.

“You uh work with your hands on engines and stuff” Alex’s voice sounded nervous “and I just…”

Michael shook his head and held his hand out, waiting for Alex to slide the ring onto his finger but once he did then Michael took the chain too and placed it around his neck. He reached up and fingered the chain.

“If I ever have to take it off, I’ll wear it proudly around my neck” he assured him.

Alex nodded in understanding. Their lips came together in another kiss as Michael maneuvered them both around until he could scoop Alex into his arms then he stood up.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked as Michael deposited him upon the bed then stole a kiss.

“I’m going to make love to my fiancé” Michael replied.

*

They were both starving when Michael pulled his truck up outside the Crashdown. The morning rush would be long gone by now which suited them both just fine. Liz was sitting at the counter in the deserted diner and she looked up at the new arrivals. 

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men, the unasked question clear in her eyes. She clearly longed to ask but didn’t want to put her foot in it.

Michael and Alex looked at each other and smiled. They then turned to look at the anxious Liz. Alex simply nodded his head with a wide, proud smile on his face while Michael held up his hand to proudly show off his engagement ring.

Liz squealed with delight and practically flew across the room to envelop them both in a warm hug. She was beaming from ear to ear as she hugged them.

“I was so worried you wouldn’t do it” Liz said to Alex; “the ring’s been burning a hole in your pocket for so long already” 

“That’s why you kept dropping hints at me?” Michael finally understood. “Did you actually think I’d say  _ no _ ?” 

“What?” Liz gasped “no, of course not! I just… didn’t want you to steal Alex’s moment”

“And that’s why you hung up on me this morning,” he added.

Alex frowned at the two.

“I called Liz” Michael confessed “I wanted to ask you but I didn’t have a ring”

“What did you have?” Alex was curious to know.

“Designs for a ring. I was going to make you one once I could afford it”

All Alex could do was smile. Michael shyly smiled back. He hated being poor but Alex loved him, wanted to marry him, spend the rest of his life with him. That was worth more than all the money in the world.

“Sit down, sit down” Liz fretted “I want to hear every detail and the meal is on me”

She hurried away to grab menus despite them both having the entire thing memorized. Once she stepped away, Michael pulled Alex into his arms and kissed him.

“Guerin, what are you doing?” Alex whispered.

“This is our place,” Michael replied, “so I’m kissing my fiancé for the first time in public”

“Liz hardly counts as  _ public _ ”

“I just wanted an excuse to call you my fiancé again”

“Get used to it, fiancé because before you know it, I’ll be calling you my husband”

Michael leaned in and held Alex in his arms, his heart soaring and full of love. He was finally happy, content, and  _ home _ .


End file.
